Wolves of the Leaf
by Juliana Rain
Summary: What happens when Kiba finds a girl and her wolf in the middle of a forest. What are Sakura, Hinata and Tenten hiding and why do they all know each other. Chaos, Love, and Randomness *KibaxOC* Other couples will be there, not sure which ones yet.
1. The Girl

**Yeah!!!!!!**

_What are you so happy about?_

**This is our second fan fiction ever!!!!**

_O...k..._

**I'm so excited!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!**

_Someone had a little to much sugar today_

**Sugar is my drug ha ha ha mwahahahahaha hahaha**

_-backs away agents the wall scoots over to the door and slips through-_

**Hey where did she go? Oh well I **_**don't own Naruto**_

_'thoughts'_

'Akamaru's/Fawn's thoughts'

**"dog's and Fawn speaking" (they can only talk to each other but their masters can understand them to some extant and pick up on their thoughts) (But Kuromaru can talk out loud)**

One morning, Kiba, a young shinobi of 20 was returning from a one man (and dog) mission, with his trusted ninja-dog, Akamaru. They were a few hours away from their home Konoha, the village hidden in the leafs. They were returning from a quick scouting mission and were jumping from tree to tree, not in any real hurry. The sun was peeking through the trees lighting up the forest around them in a golden hugh. A slight wind was blowing, making the leafs rustle and the smells of the forest waft up into their noises. Suddenly Kibe caught a strange sent, it smelled of human, wolf, pain, and blood. He landed on the nearest branch, and Akamaru landed on another branch that was only a few feet away.

"Do you smell that boy?"

"Arf"

"hmm . . . I wonder what it could be? From what I can smell something bad must have happened"

Leaning around the tree Kiba took a big whif of the air, making sure he had the sent. He jumped off the branch and landed on the ground sniffing the air, and Akamaru followed. They set off walking into the forest, sniffing the air and following the sent as they went.

"Hey, Akamaru." Kiba asked, getting his attention Akamarue looked up at Kida. "Smell that? There is the lingering smell of fear, the closer we get the stronger it becomes."

"Arf!" Acamarue barked in agreement

.

"What ever it is it's up ahead, so stay low and quite."

The two of them duck behind some bushes, Kiba used his hands and parted the bushes just enough for both of them to see. On the other side of the bush, a girl was lying in the middle of a small clearing, the sun shone brightly onto her and her head was tilted to the side hiding her face. Her shimmering, long black hair was lying all around her, her clothes were ripped and she was covered in blood and wounds. In front of the girl lying on it's side was a she-wolf, who was also injured and bloody, though it was less noticeable due to her black fur, both were unconscious. Kiba got up and cautiously walked over and around the the girl so that he could see her face.

The girl was lying on the ground, both of her legs cocked to the side curled up a little, one arm up by her head the other, a little ways away from her side. She was wearing a low cut black 'V' cut shoulder short, short sleeve shirt. While she had on black pants with silver lining that came up to her knees. She was kind of lying on her side so he could see the silver wolf prints on both of her butt pockets, as well as the small silver chains that hooked from the belt loops on ether side of the hook that kept her pants together to the center belt loop on the back of her pants.

Kiba knelt down and felt for a pulse, there was one but if was very weak, unconsciously Kiba ran his hand up until it rested on her cheek. Her smooth skin looked like it was made of porcelain (despite the blood and scrapes that covered it), and her long wavy black hair was splashed out all around her head, framing her tilted face. Which was slender, her eyes were perfectly spaced on ether side of her noise and had long dark black eyelashes, she had plump light pink lips that were pressed together from what he guessed was pain, and a perfect nose. But what really caught him, was the long, thin, bright white scar that ran right through the center of her left eye, and somehow, the scar only added to her beauty.

_'wow.'_ Kiba thought. _'she's so beautiful . . . dissipate the fact that her clothes are ripped and she's covered in blood . . . it looks real sexy though.' _Kiba froze, had he really just though that? Oh, shit. He quickly withdrew his hand from her cheek. What was wrong with him, here on the ground by his feet was a girl bleeding to death and what was he doing? Thinking about how hot and sexy she looked._ 'Wait. She's bleeding to death.'_ Quickly as possible Kiba started to bandage her wounds.

While this was going on Akamaru had walked over to the wolf. He took a good long look at her, she was a little smaller then him, but not by much and he was a really big dog. She was a brindle colored wolf with a black base coat with strikes of at least 4 or 5 other colors mixed in. In the lower center of her chest was a thick white circle that got thinner as it got closer to her neck but never closed, it only made it a little more the 3/4s of the way closed before it disappeared, creating a crescent moon. She also had the same mark (still white) only smaller on her forehead both where pointing up towards the sky, and both of her hind paws were white up till a little past the ankle.

_'wow . . . this is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen'_

Akamaru walked up to her and nudged her with his nose, giving a small whine, asking her to wake up. After a few minutes he tried again, only this time she started to stir. She opened her eyes, which instantly clouded over in pain. Akamaru could see this and didn't like the idea of such a beautiful creature in so much pain, he whimpered and and took a few steps back and sat. Knowing that wolfs were very aggressive when they were injured and didn't like the idea of looking weak in front of the lesser (not that he was a lesser), so they covered up their weak state with uncontrolled rage.

At first she didn't seem to notice Akamaru and struggled to get up, it took her a while but when she was finally up she was panting and found that she couldn't walk on one of her front paws so she picked it up off the ground, so that not to put any pressure on it. Then she noticed Akamaru and instantly turned aggressive just like he knew she would. She growled showing a mouth full of white, razor sharp teeth.

Then she suddenly stopped as the wind blew, she caught Kiba's sent and immediately turned and lunged at him. Kiba, who had heard her growl, was ready as she tried to attack him, but he just jumped out and over her as she landed right where he had just been sitting a moment before.

Kiba who had landed next to Akamaru turned and looked at the wolf who was now growling, teeth bared, who Kiba guessed was her mistress. "It's ok, we're here to help." KIba said pointing to the now somewhat bandaged girl. "My home is close to here only a little less then a few hours away. If we take her there then we can get you guys some much needed medical attention."

'There is no way that I'm going to let two strangers help her, but, what choice do I have? Plus there is something in my gut that says that I can trust them. And my gut has never been wrong . . . yet' she thought. The wolf seemed hesitant, but looked down at her fallen mistress, they both see that she was against letting the strangers help them, but she knew that she didn't have any other choice.

The she-wolf had stopped growling, but kept her teeth bared as she backed away, and sat watching as Kiba walked over to the slowly dying girl, and as gently and carefully as he could, he picked her up bridle style. She hung limp in his arms, and was starting to have trouble breathing. "Come on you two we have to hurry otherwise she might not make it." And with that they were jumping thought the trees racing against time to get back to the village and save the girl's life.


	2. 20 QuestionsSorta

It was just a regular day in the village hidden in the leaves. There were children playing and people as well as shinobi going about their normal business. Two shinobi in particular were about to get a big surprise. One moment everything was quiet and boring, then the next a panting, girl clutching, blood covered Kiba burst into the village followed by a panting Akamaru and the she-wolf.

"You two!" Kiba shouted over to the shinobi on duty, "Where is Lady Tsunade?"

One of the shinobi spoke up, "She should be making her rounds at the hospital."

"Thanks, Akamaru take her to Hana and see to it that she gets fixed up." Kiba shouted as he rushed off to the hospital. Leaving behind two curious guards.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kiba bursted into the hospital, everyone stopped and looked at him wondering what was going on. Luckily Lady Tsunade was in the lobby talking to a nurse, when Kiba burst in, she took one look at the girl in his arms and shouted, "Nurses, quick take her to the nearest operating room! NOW!"

The nurses quickly took the unconscious girl into surgery. Tsunade walked over to Kiba and guided him over to a couch. They both sat down and she asked Kiba what happened. Kiba took a breath and told her about how he was on his way back from a scouting mission when he caught her sent. How he found her and the she-wolf, and raced back here while Akamaru took the wolf to see Hana. Nodding Tsunade was about to speak, "Tsunade-sama, we need your help in the operating room." a nurse said cutting her off, Tsunade got up and went to help the surgery.

Kiba was waiting outside the operating room for hours. _'I hope I got to her in time and that she'll be ok.' _that was all he had been thinking about the whole time he was waiting. Just then Tsunade came out of the operating room, she walked over to Kiba and said "She's going to be just find." When Tsunade said that Kiba couldn't help but grin. "She should be waking up soon and I want you and only you to be there when she does."

"Why?"

"Because, you were the one who saved her, plus if it's just you then she might open up a little and we can find out who she is, where she's from and what happened to her." she said getting a little annoyed.

A nurse came out and said that he could go in and see her. He nodded, stood up and followed the nurse into the room where the girl was still asleep. Once Kiba was inside he could finally see the extent of her injuries. From what he could see, her whole left arm was bandaged along with her right side. She looked peaceful lying there in the bed, asleep. Kiba walked over and pulled a chair up to her bed, he just sat there wondering about this mysterious girl whose life he just saved. After about an hour the girl began to stir, Kiba looked at the girl waiting for her to wake.

The girl slowly opened her eyes as Kiba watched, when she opened he eyes fully, their gazes met. Kiba was looking at the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life, they were bluer then the ocean, bluer then the sky, they were beautiful.

The girl just laid there and stared at him, really confused, _'Where am I? Who's this? Where is Fawn? What the fuck is going on!'_ There was a boy sitting by her bedside, he looked to be about her age. From where she was lying she glared at the boy and asked, "Who are you? Where's Fawn? What's going on? If you've done anything to Fawn I swear by the Lunar goddess that I will kill you." she growled.

"Gee, thanks. I save your life and all I get is a death treat?" looking down at her Kiba replied sarcastically. The girl sat up, but growled as an intense pain shot though her right side, she grabbed her right side. "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy. You only just got out of sugary 2 hours ago."

She looked up into his eyes and said "It's pretty clear that we both have questions and want some answers so we'll play 20 questions."

"20 questions, that's stupid."

"Shut up!" she snapped at him, "I'll go first. Where am I?"

"You are in Konoha, the village hidden in the Leaves and to be more specific you are in the hospital. My turn," Kiba said, "What is your name?"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as pain shot through her side she said, "Wolf. My name is Wolf. What's yours?"

"Wolf, huh. Well that fits you perfectly. My name is Kiba. Was that wolf yours?" ha asked.

"Yes, and her name is Fawn. Where is she? Is she alright?" she asked Kiba worried.

"Hey. One question at a time." Wolf growled low in her throat threateningly, "Alright, alright, I told Akamaru, my partner to take her to my sister to get her fixed up. My sister is a vet." Wolf let out a small laugh. "What?"

"Fawn isn't the best patient, your sister's got another thing coming." she said laughing again, "I remember the last time Fawn went to the vet's, lets just say there was more of the vet's blood on the floor then her own."

"And that's funny why?" he asked, noticing that she had a scary sense of humor.

"I don't really know it just is." she said laughing again, "Anyway back to the game. You have a dog as a partner right?"

"Right his name is Akamaru. Fawn is the wolf you were with?"

"Yes and i already told you that, were you even listening when I told you? Do you trust your gut?" she said glaring at him.

"You mean my instincts right?"

"Duh, stupid."

"Just checking. Yes i trust my instincts. What happened to you?"

"What do you mean what happened to me?"

"I'm asking why where you unconscious in the forest and covered in blood and injuries?"

"I was attacked." she stated.

"Care to elaborate on that."

"No." she 'humph'ed, crossed her arms, and turned her head away. The main reason she did this was so that Kiba wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. Though she tried to hide the hurt it didn't go unnoticed by Kiba. _'wonder what happened to her.' _After seeing that hurt look in her eyes he figured she didn't want to talk about it, so they both just sat there in an uncomfortable silence.


	3. Vet

Akamaru was walking side by side with the injured she-wolf. She was dominate. Would probably be high up in the rankings. Akamaru lead them through the village at a slow pace so she could keep up.

**"So, what is your name?" Akamaru asked her.**

She looked at him surprised, she didn't think that he would actually talk to her. Here they were, two strangers walking side by side, they didn't know each other and this mutt here was helping her while his human was helping hers. She figured that she might as well talk to him.

After a moment of silence she spoke, **"I'm Fawn and from what I can tell your Akamaru. Right?"**

**"Yes I am."**

**"I want to know who is this Hana you're taking me to."**

**"You know Kiba." **he asked her.

She gave a nod and said, **"I think, he's the one who took my mistress** **right?"**

**"Yes. Well his older sister Hana is a vet and I'm taking you to see her."**

Fawn turned to him and gave him a worried look,** "A vet? I don't think that, that's a good idea."**

**"Why?"**

**"Lets just say I'm not the best patient."**

**"Oh come on." **he said teasing her, **"How bad can you be?"**

--- flashback---

Fawn turned to him and gave him a worried look,** "A vet? I don't think that, that's a good idea."**

**"Why?"**

**"Lets just say I'm not the best patient."**

**"Oh come on." **he said teasing her, **"How bad can you be?"**

---flashback---

'Geez I really wish I would have listened to her a little more.' Akamaru thought as Fawn was being held down and growling like there was no tomorrow. Her mouth and paws(claws) had to be restrained so that she wouldn't hurt Hana or herself.

When they had first arrived Hana had been sitting at her desk, going over some paperwork. Akamaru walked over to her and whined, getting her attention. She looked up from her work and looked at Akamaru, noticing something behind him. She took one long look at the bloody, injured she-wolf, then back at Akamaru.

She instantly got up and said, "Follow me. I'll get you fixed up nice and quick." the wolf untrusting, hesitated but followed her into the examining room, after an encouraging look from Akamaru. "Alright sit over here and I'll have a look at your injuries."

Fawn took a seat on the table and gave a whine at Hana. Hana thought she was just scared and started to poke and prod at her injuries. But then Hana hit a spot and Fawn, moved so quick that for a second no one knew what had just happened. She had swerved around and sunk her teeth into Hana's arm. There was a deafening cracking sound as Fawn bit down hard enough to break her bone, Hana screamed in pain and her assistants rushed into the room. The took one look at the seen and began to pry Fawn off of her.

"Come on you stupid mutt let go of her, she's just trying to help you." said one assistant.

At the stupid mutt comment Fawn released Hana and lunged for the assistant. Just as she was over top of him and was about to bite into his neck, killing him. The other assistant shot her with a sleeping dart causing her to fall on top of the man underneath of her, asleep.

The got her back up onto the table, but this time they tied her legs down and muzzled her. While one of the assistants helped Hana the other went to work on Fawn. Once Hana was all fixed up she looked Akamaru in the eye and said, "You have some explaining to do."

Shortly after that Fawn had woken up startling them, "Why is she awake, that sleeping drug should have kept her asleep for 4 hours at least?" one assistant exclaimed

"I don't know, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't work as well as it normally does," both assistants turned to Hana startled by her words, "I knew from the moment I saw her that this is no ordinary wolf."

Once Fawn was all healed, Hana turned to Akamaru wanting answers but gave her the ask Kiba look, sighing she said, "I should have known that this was Kiba's doing, anyway I have to go to the hospital now and get my arm checked out."

Fawn came up to her and whined saying that she was sorry about biting her. Akamaru came up to her **'we have to go there too**, "You have to got to the hospital too? Is Kiba injured?" Akamaru looked at Fawn and back at Hana **'Her mistress is there'**, "Kiba's not the one who was injured? Then why are you going there, oh who cares I just need to get my damn arm fixed." she said as she walked out the door and started to walk to the hospital, Akamaru, Fawn, and the Haimaru Brothers following.

**"So kid" **said one of the brothers, **"We know it was you who hurt Hana."**

**"If you ever dare to hurt her again we won't hesitate to hurt you."** another brother growled.

**"Come on guys it's not her fault, she even warned me that she wasn't the best patient." **Akamaru said defending her.

**"I-I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't m-mean to, It w-was an i-impulse." **Fawn stuttered, tucking her tail in between her legs, not wanting them to hate her. For all she knew they could soon become allies and she their leader not wanting to leave a bad impression.

**"humh, well just make sure it doesn't happen again." **said the final brother.

Fawn lowered her head, **"Guys you're scaring her, and give her a break. She and her mistress were just attacked and left to die in the woods, so cut her some slack." **Akamaru snapped at the three brothers quieting them.

'great not only do they think of me as a weakling, but as a scared pup. I'll show them, I'll show them just how much of a pup I am, one of these days.' thought Fawn angrily.

By then they had reached the hospital, and a nurse had lead Hana away to get her arm taken care of. **"So pup, what's your name." **one of the brothers asked.

**"Fawn."**

The three brothers burst out laughing, **"Fawn? Your name is Fawn. What kind of name is that?"** they asked**, **laughing.

Fawn savagely growled at them making them stop laughing and look at her shock. Glaring at them, head held high she said, **"I was named Fawn, one because of my fawn colored coat I had when I was young, and two because I'm the soft hearted one in my pack." **she angrily snapped.

The three brothers all thought at the same time 'If she's the soft hearted one then I don't want to meet the rest of her pack.' 

Just then Hana came and said, "From what the nurse told me my brother came here with a dying girl and is now here with her," turing to Fawn she said, "From what I heard she will be just fine." Hearing those words Fawn let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in, "I'm sure you've been wanting to see her, follow me."


	4. Alliance?

The awkward silence went on forever, then Wolf turned back to Kiba and asked, "Why did you save me?"

The question surprised him, _'she wants to know why I saved her.'_ he stopped to think for a second,_ 'Why did I save her?' _after thinking about if for a few minutes he said, "I guess I saved you because you looked like you could use some help." he said shrugging, "To be honest you looked hot and I couldn't just let a pretty thing like you die." he said smirking.

"Jerk," she said hitting him on the arm, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

He stared into her eyes and was about to ask a question when the door slid open and a black form jumped onto the bed and onto Wolf. "OUCH! Fawn got off of me!" she shouted as Fawn backed off of her and sat on the side of her bed, "It's good to see you too and I'm glad you're all right."

Hana had walked aver to Kiba and hit him hard on the head with her good arm/hand (whatever). "Ouch, what was that for."

"For having Akamaru bring an injured wolf to me and not warning me about her being a bad patient."

Wolf smirked, "See I told you she was a bad patient. How bad were you hurt?"

"Your little wolf over there has some strong choppers, when she bit me she crushed my upper arm bone." Hana said.

Wolf turned to Fawn and said, "Nice."

**"I can see what you mean when you say your the soft hearted one." **one of the Haimaru Brothers said to Fawn who gave him an I-told-you-so-look.

Wolf looked Hana in the eyes and said, "Sorry, thank you so much for taking care of Fawn. Please don't be mad about your broken arm."

"It's ok, as a vet I'm used to it, so I'm not mad." replied Hana.

Just then Lady Tsunade came in, "I can see that you're feeling better," Wolf nodded, "Good now I have a question for you. Who are you and what were you doing so close to Konoha?"

Wolf looked her in the eye and said, "That's more then one question, but anyway I'm Wolf and this is Fawn," she said gesturing to the black wolf on her bed who gave a small bark, "Funny story, I was originally on my way to this village. Me and my, uh, clan want to form an alliance with your village, become part of it. They sent me because, well I don't know why they picked me but, you get the point."

At this Tsunade was surprised at this, "An alliance with the Leaf?" Wolf nodded and Tsunade narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Why and what village are you from?"

"Sorry that's for you ears only and I was originally supposed to spend a month here in the village as a tourist to make sure that this was the village we wanted our alliance with."

"Well then, I guess you'll have to stay in the village for a month, see what you think, and at the end of the month come meat with me." Tsunade said seriously, "But I will have you watched." _'I wonder what this girl is capable of if a whole village sent her to make an alliance with us, and what is this village she speaks of, I'm not familiar with any clan that uses wolfs. Tsume said the reason their clan usees dogs instead of wolfs is because it's harder to work with wolfs, they operate using a pack not a single person and themselves.'_

Tsunade got an idea, smiled and said, "Well then, it's obvious that you need a place to stay, so I can see no better place then the Inuzuka's."

"What!" shouted Kiba as he jumped out of his seat, "Why does she have to stay with us?"

"Because you numb-skull," Hana said as she hit Kiba over the head, "she works with wolfs, we work with dogs it'll be easier for her if she stays with us. Plus, if her wolf needs anymore medical attention then she can just ask me. Instead of her having to walk all over getting lost trying to find me,"

"Ouch, would you quite doing that, it hurts you know." Kiba shouted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Enough you two," Tsunade said getting annoyed with them, "Now, let me take a look at you wounds and I'll tell you then when it's ok for you to leave." Tsunade told Wolf after she told the dogs, Hana, Kiba, and Fawn to wait outside.

A few minutes later the door opened and Tsunade said, "She can leave today, now here are your clothes, you can change in the bathroom over there," handing the clothes to Wolf. Once Wolf left she turned to the remaining people in the room.

Kiba was about to open his mouth to say something but Tsunade beat him to it, "I know what you thinking, how could she be able to stand up let alone leave. I looked at her wounds, most are gone but the wound on her side is still there though it's not as bad as it was before. It's obvious that she used some sort of healing jutsu."

Just then Wolf came out of the bathroom, her waist long wavy black hair that now fell around her face and all down her back, the scar on her left eye looked extremely white standing out on her skin. She was wearing her low cut black 'V' shoulder short, short sleeve shirt. While she had on black pants with silver lining that came up just below her knees. She had silver wolf paw prints on both of her butt pockets, as well as the silver chains that hooked from the belt loops on ether side of the hook that kept her pants together to the center belt loop on the back of her pants. She was wearing black sandals and had a pouch strapped to one of her legs to hold all her kuni and other weapons.

Kiba had to admit that she looked _hot. _Hana noticed her brother staring with his mouth opened at Wolf, and Hana wouldn't have been surprised to see his tongue hanging out as well. She elbowed him in the side, which earned her a sharp glare. She got an idea and said, "Kiba why don't you show Wolf around the village and then get her settled in at home."

"Me? Why me? Why not you or Tsunade?" Kiba asked.

"Because, little brother I have work to do and so does Tsunade,"

"Yeah, but-"

"Aww come on Kiba I don't bite." Wolf laughed as she walked out of the room with Fawn at her side. Kiba groaned but followed shortly after with Akamaru at his side.

"I think we'll have a new member to the Inuzuka clan soon." Hana said looking out the door Kiba and Wolf just left through.

Chuckling Tsunade said, "I was thinking the same thing."


	5. Lee, Neji, and Ten Ten

Kiba and Wolf were walking in silence, through the village. Wolf was looking around a smile on her face, Fawn at her side doing the same thing. Kiba on the other hand was to busy staring at Wolf to see that Lee, Neji, and Ten Ten were standing off to the side.

The next thing Kiba new Lee was next to him saying, "I can see that you are admiring the youthfulness of this fine lady walking beside you."

With that said Kiba felt his cheeks turn hot with a blush and he looked away trying to hide it, while Wolf on the other hand had started to laugh. Neji and Ten Ten walked up to them, Lee had gotten all up in Wolf's face, and was going on and on about what pleasure it was to meat her. While Wolf on the other hand was getting pissed of.

"My name is Rock Lee, and what may I say is your youthful name?" Lee asked as he held out his hand to her.

Wolf's smile had disappeared and was now glaring at him. Her blue eyes turned to ice as she said, "My name is Wolf and you're really pissing me off." she took his hand and squeezed it, hard. There was a crack and Lee grunted in pain pulling his hand out of hers, cradling it.

"Ouch, that was not very nice." Lee said.

"Why did you do that? What gave you the right to hurt Lee?" Ten Ten snapped at her and went to check on Lee.

"He pissed me off, plus where I come from most would have done worse. He shouldn't do that."

"That still doesn't give you the right to hurt him." Neji said, "We just came over to say hi."

Wolf looked away and said, "I grew up with wolfs along with the rest of my family we were a pack, we lived isolated from other humans. I'm just not used to all the people around and I guess I did act irrationally." Wolf smiled, "Sorry about that, you were just up in my face and I'm not used to that."

"It is ok. I am fine. You are staying in the village correct?"

"Yeah, I'm actually going to be staying at Kiba's place."

Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten all stared at Kiba who had been quite the whole time. "Yeah, she's staying with me. It's not like I really have a choice anyway. I save her life and Tsunade makes it my responsibility to house, feed, and show her around." Kiba complained and Wolf hit him on the shoulder. "Ouch, you're just as bad as my sister." Kiba said stalking off.

"I'm really sorry you guys. I still hope that we can be friends."

"Yeah it's ok, I would have done the same thing, I'm Ten Ten by the way. This is Neji and Lee." Ten Ten said, pointing to each of the boys in turn.

"Hey, I've got to go. Kiba is my tour guide. Bye." Wolf said to them before waving and running after Kiba.


	6. History Lesson

Once they go to Kiba's house Wolf went into the living room and fell on the coach, putting her hands behind her head, she was so tired, today she had gotten a tour of the leaf village and had met Lee, Ten Ten, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and the rest of the gang.

"Gosh Kiba I don't know how you do it."

Kiba had walked over to where Wolf was and was looking down at her, "Do what?" he asked.

"Having so many friends, responsibilities. Man I wish I had been born in this village, I really like it."

"I don't really see anything special about it. But yeah it's something worth protecting." Kiba said, they continued to talk about what they did that day. While Fawn and Akamaru were talking in the Kitchen.

**"So Akamaru I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for me." Fawn said.**

**"Don't worry about it."**

**"No really if I was back home they probably would have just left me out there in the forest and if I survived then I survived if not..."**

**"Really? How could they leave a pretty little thing like you in that condition."**

**"Ha, are you saying that a **_**pretty little thing**_** like me can't take care of myself."**

Akamaru look away a little embarrassed 'Kiba must be rubbing off on me.'

**"Sorry."**

**"It's ok" **Fawn said. There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

Just them Kiba's mom Tsume burst in through the door with Kuromaru. "I'm home." she called, she walked into the living room where Kiba was with Wolf. She took one look at Wolf and said, "I thought I smelled someone else here." Turning to Wolf she said, "Who are you and why are you here?" eyes narrowed.

"I'm Wolf and that's Fawn over there with Akamaru. I'm here because Kiba found my bleeding to death in a forest near the village and brought me to the hospital where Tsunade fixed me up and told me I'd be staying here with you guys." Wolf was laying on the couch with her hands tucked behind her head looking bored.

Tsume was busy looking over Wolf, remembering her sent and Fawn's, the same went for Kuromaru. "Yes Tsunade did say that we would be housing a wolf anyway make yourself at home." Tsume said and walked to the back of the house to where they kept the old books.

"That girl... why does she remind me of a character from an old story I used to here as a kid?" Tsume asked Kuromaru.

**"I don't know, but what are you looking for."**

"Like I just said when I was a pup my grandfather would read or rather tell me a story. It was about a village where it was made up of only clans and each clan was tied to an animal and protected the land and animals that lived on that land. Which is why it was called the Village Hidden in the Wild or the Village of the Wild. There were snakes, tigers, crows, sharks, and . . . wolfs." she said as she pulled a book off the shelf.

Opening the book and flipping through pages until she found the one she wanted, "It says that the wolf clan was one of the most powerful clans in the village. But the village wasn't really a village, it was only a village when three or more of the clans got together and set up camp." she turned to Kuromaru and said, "Basically it's saying that it's not a village, and that the clans are spread out through out the lands. The wild was the village and the clans were to protect and watch over the wild."

"The wolf clan was split into four different packs because it was so big. Anna-Leah was the very first of the wolf clan. Her first mate was that of an eagle which is a branch of the crow clan, creating an alliance between them. Anna-Leah had three kids Avril (yes Avril Lavigne I love her) was the first. She became Alpha of the Northern Wolf Pack. Wolverine was her second born, they called him Logan for short (yes X-Men i love them too) he became Alpha of the Southern Wolf Pack."

**"I still don't see what the big deal is." **Kuromaru said.

"Let me finish." Tsume snapped. "Anna-Leah had a third child he name was Lalin (la-leen) it means moon. But she went around by the name of Wolf instead. She was the third and last child and became Alpha of the Western Wolf Pack. Listen here Kuromaru in this book it say that Lalin was a beautiful young looking woman with shocking blue eyes, long wavy black hair. Over the left eye in the center was a thin scar that she had got from a fight long ago. Does that sound like anyone to you?" she asked.

**"Yeah it does. But what are we supposed to do about it?"**

"I don't know and so you what to know what really scares me?."

**"What?"**

"That this story is hundreds of years old and that it's a legend. Plus I have a girl here that fits the description of Wolf perfectly laying on my couch and from the looks of thing my son is falling in love with her."


	7. Good Night

"Kiiiibbbbbaaaaa." Wolf whined turing over onto her stomach, to Kiba who was in the kitchen feeding Akamaru and Fawn.

"What. What is it? What do you want?" he said annoyed by her whining.

"I'mmmm tiiiiirrrreeeed."

"Oh yeah, and what do you want me to do about it."

Wolf sat up and said, "Show me where I'm supposed to sleep, duh."

"You are going to sleep on the couch."

"What?" Wolf said in disbelief.

"Well there are no extra rooms and I'm not going to sleep on that couch, it really uncomfortable. Plus I like to sleep in my bed as much as I can cause when I go on missions we usually sleep on the forest floor."

"Well I'm injured and I'm so not sleeping on the couch." she humphed.

Tsume had come back and heard them arguing, they looked like a married couple and by the way Kiba was staring at her she could tell he was attracted to her, and the wedding bells would probably be ringing soon. Tsume chuckled, and had to admit that she kind of like this Wolf girl.

Then she got an idea, "Will you to stop fighting, There is only one answer to this problem. Wolf will stay in Kiba's room."

Wolf jumped up pointing at Kiba and shouted "Yes! In. Your. Face."

"Mom, where am I going to sleep if she's in my room?"

"You will both share the room."

"WHAT!" they both shouted at the same time and looked at Tsume like she was crazy.

"You heard me. Now to bed with both of you."

"Great. Just great." Kiba mumbled as he sat on the edge of his bed. _'I have to share my bed with come girl I just met and to make matters worse she's really really hot.'_ Kiba thought to himself as he fell back on the bed.

Wolf was in the bathroom taking a nice hot shower after her tiring day of almost dying, touring the village, and meeting everyone. All she really wanted to do was sleep, and that was going to be really hard for her to do when she had to share her bed with Kiba. _'Kiba's not so bad, he saved my life and he's kinda hot... Great this is going to be a long night.'_

Wolf thought as she got out of the shower.

Wolf slipped on the tank and shorts Hana had let her barrow, luckily they fit her just fine. Taking a deep breath Wolf opened the door to find Kiba shirtless. She stared wide eyed at his perfectly toned chest, realizing for the first time that he had a good body build. With broad shoulders, well worked muscles and awesome six pack.

Just then he saw her staring at him, smirking he said, "Enjoying the view?"

"Why, yes actually." making Kiba bush for a few seconds before replying "Views great from over here too." which in return made Wolf blush. "Thanks."

Wolf walked over to the bed and got in and said, "You stay on your side I'll stay on mine. Got it?"

"Got it." replied Kiba who was now wearing a fishnet and boxers, he climbed into the bed and turned so that their backs were facing each other, "Night."

"Night."


	8. Hey!

Just them Kiba's mom Tsume burst in through the door with Kuromaru, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two. "I'm home." she called, she walked into the living room where Kiba was with Wolf. She took one look at Wolf and said, "I thought I smelled someone else here." Turning to Wolf she said, "Who are you and why are you here?" eyes narrowed.

"I'm Wolf and that's Fawn over there with Akamaru. I'm here because Kiba found me bleeding to death in a forest near the village and brought me to the hospital where Tsunade fixed me up and told me I'd be staying here with you guys." Wolf was laying on the couch with her hands tucked behind her head looking bored.

Tsume was busy looking over Wolf, remembering her sent and Fawn's, the same went for Kuromaru. "Yes Tsunade did say that we would be housing a wolf anyway make yourself at home." Tsume said and walked to the back of the house.

Once Tsume came back from where ever she had just been she stood a little out of sight and watch Kiba and Wolf, who were arguing about who would sleep where. "Wolf will stay in Kiba's room." she said.

"What!" they both shouted.

Both Fawn and Akamaru watched the scene unfold, quietly laughing.

**"That was so funny."** Fawn said laughing.

**"Yeah, this is really going to be interesting in the morning."**

**"Hey Akamaru where am I going to sleep?"**

**"I guess you could sleep with me?" **Akamaru said quietly.

**"Where do you sleep?"**

**"Kiba's room on a giant mat on the floor."**

**"Alright I guess that it would be ok."**

**"Follow me." **Wolf followed Akamaru to Kiba's bedroom where Wolf and Kiba where getting ready for bed. Wolf looked around the room there wasn't much in there, a bed, dresser, closet, Akamaru's huge mat. Wolf walked over to the mat and curled up into a ball next to Akamaru.

**"Goodnight Akamaru and thanks."**

**"Goodnight Fawn, your welcome."**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ chap 10

Wolf woke in the early hours of morning and found herself surrounded by something warm, thinking that it was Fawn she snuggled closer to the source of heat and fell back to sleep. A few hours after the sun had risen Kiba was the one to wake this time, and to his surprise he found that he had Wolf rapped in his arms, their legs intertwined. If felt good to have Wolf in his arms, she opened her crystal blue eyes and stared up into his chocolate brown ones.

THUMP!

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Kiba growled rubbing the bump that was forming on the back of his head.

"Haven't you ever heard of a little thing called personal space." Wolf said glaring at Kiba. She was now sitting on her legs and had her hands on her hips. "Don't you remember, last night I told you to stay on your side of the bed."

The sheets were scattered all around her, ray of light were surrounding Wolf, her long black wavy hair was bradded and a peace fell over her scared eye and was shining and her ocean blue eyes sparkling. Her short shorts showing off her long legs and her black tank made her pale white skin look like porcelain. _'Wow she is really hot' _

"Are you going to get out or are you going to stare at me all day?"

Shaking his head from side to side trying to get the thoughts out of his head he asked, "Why would I get out of my own room?"

"So I can change back into my clothes stupid."

"Oh." Kiba said as he stood up feeling like an idiot. He left his room and walked to the kitchen and started to make himself some breakfast.

An hour later Wolf came out of Kiba's bedroom fully clothed in the same clothes her had on earlier. "Those clothes are all ripped don't you want to get some new ones?" Kiba asked.

"Nah, I like them better this way. Plus they look really cool." Wolf said as she shrugged and sat down beside Kiba who was eating eggs and bacon. Wolf snatched the rest of the bacon off of Kiba's plate.

"Hey!" Kiba said turning away from Wolf, shielding his food.

Laughing Wolf said, "Next time make some for me. Now go get dressed." Grumbling Kiba finished his eggs got up and went to go get dressed.

A few minutes later Kiba walked into the kitchen, what he was wearing was similar to what he had worn in his genin days. He wore the same pants and shoes. His jacket was pretty much the same except for the fact that it was more of a hooded muscle shirt then a jacket, that still had the fur lined hood. Kiba had stopped wearing his hood all the time, he only put his hood on if it was raining or something


	9. Worried

Wolf was sitting at the table when Kiba came out, while he was changing Fawn and Akamaru had woken up and came to get their breakfast.

**"Did you sleep well?" **Akamaru asked Fawn.

**"Yeah. So what are we going to do today?"**

**"I'm not really sure. We have to see what Wolf and Kiba are going to do."**

"Hey Fawn." Wolf called. Fawn went over to Wolf. "I want you to run this message to Striker." Fawn nodded and took the scroll that Wolf handed to her, running out of the house towards the front gates of Konoha.

"Striker? Who's Striker?" Kiba asked.

"Striker is my second in command." Wolf said simply.

"_Your_ second in command? What are you in command of?"

"Oh, I'm the alpha of a wolf pack." Wold said leaning back on her chair.

_'What! Wolf is an alpha of a Wolf pack? I mean I thought she was dominate but. . .' _Kiba just stared at her like she had two heads. Unknown to Wolf, Kiba, and Akamaru was that Kiba's mom and her partner were listening to the conversation and when Wolf said that she was the alpha of a wolf pack Tsume froze.

"I need to tell Tsunade about this." Tsume said to Kuromaru and the took off towards Tsunade's

OoOoOoOoOoO

She and Kuromaru ran strait to Lady Tsunade's office. When they got there Tsume knocked on the door. "Enter." was heard from the other side. Both entered to see Lady Tsunade as well as Sakura and Shizune.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"It's about the girl my son brought home, Wolf." Tsume said.

"Ah, yes how is she?"

"Good, but there is something that's been bothering me though."

"Really? Like what?"

"Your familiar with the legend about the Village hidden in the Wild?"

"Yes. My grandfather used to tell stories about it. He would say that there was a ninja village that was one with the animals, that each clan was dedicated to a different animal. And according to legend it was the first "ninja" village. He'd say that they would help keep order and that they live and protected the land that was untouched by human hands. I would ask how can they protect the lands that haven't been touched by human hands if they are humans and have touched it. He would say that they aren't fully human that their spirits have mixed with those of animals. Why?"

"Well you know of the wolf clan of the village?"

"Yeah, they were supposed to be the most powerful clan in the village."

"Well I think that the village is real and that Wolf is actually from the wolf clan."

"Really." Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "And why is that?"

"Not only does she match the description that the old books give but when she was talking to my son earlier I hear her say that she was an alpha of a wolf pack."

"Hmm, that's sounds interesting. But I'm guessing that that's not the main thing that's worrying you."

"Well It's just that the wolf clan want's to join the village right."

"Right."

"Well you know the legends, not only are they powerful but their enemies are just as powerful."

"So your saying that we might gain a powerful allie (OMFG! I can't figure out how to spell this stupid yet important word!) as well as many new powerful enemies." Tsunade said. _'This may be a problem. If we form an alliance with the wolf clan then we can become even stronger. But if they bring new and stronger enemies, then we might have a problem.'_

Sakura stood there listening to the whole conversation. She was surprised to here about the village Hidden in the Wild, she was sure that the stories had been forgotten by most. She was also surprised to here that Wolf was in the village _'Wolf? What's she doing here?' _Sakura didn't know the answer to any of those questions, but one thing was positively clear. She was going to go have to pay a visit to an old friend.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Why are you looking at me like I'm a ten-tenticled horse-catfish?" Wolf asked Kiba who looked at her (again) like she was crazy.

"What?" Kiba asked totally confused. Just then Fawn came back and went over to Wolf telling her that she delivered the message.

"Awesome! Now what are we going to do today?" Wold asked Kiba who had finally snapped out of his shock.

"I don't know. Maybe we could train?" Kiba suggested then he remembered that she was still injured. "Oops scratch that, you're still injured so-"

"So what? I'm perfectly fine." Wolf stood up, pulled her shirt up to reveal a thin pinkish line running down the side of her stomach, but that's not all he saw, on her lower right hip was a wolf print tattoo, _'Wow.'_ Kiba thought. "See I'm fine, now lets go train!" Wolf said excitedly grabbing Kiba by the arm, dragging him out the door.

Fawn and Akamaru laughed at the scene that had just played out before them.

**"Is Wolf always like that?" **Akamaru asked.

**"Unfortunately yes, I swear she's got a double personality." **Fawn sighed. They heard Kiba shout at Wolf that she was going the wrong way and that if she kept pulling on his arm like that then it'd come off. Laughing the two followed their humans out the door.


	10. Spar

_**I don't own Naruto **_

_'thoughts'_

'Akamaru's/Fawn's thoughts'

**"dog's and Wolves speaking" (they can only talk to each other but their masters can understand them to some extant and pick up on their thoughts) (But Kuromaru can talk out loud)**

**

* * *

**

When Wolf and Kiba got to the training grounds they were surprised to see that there weren't the only ones there. Wolf looked over at the group that was there 'training'. She wouldn't call it training because they weren't really doing anything, they were all about Kiba's age.

There were four people there, Wolf took one look at them and thought that they were a weird bunch. There was a boy with black spiky hair that was up in a high pony-tail, a boy with blood red hair with a kajia for love carved into his forehead above his eyebrowless eye. There was a boy who had on purple war paint, but the one that really caught her eye was the girl who had her sandy blond hair in four pony-tails.

There was something about her that seamed familiar, like she knew her, Wolf took a closer look at the boys around her. Her eyes locked with the red haired boy and she instantly knew, he housed the Shukaku. Once she realized that she instantly knew why the girl looked so familiar. They locked eyes and she was telling Wolf with her eyes not to say anything.

Nodding Wolf dragged Kiba up to the people in the clearing. "Kiba? Who's this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hi my name is Wolf and this is my partner Fawn." Wolf said motioning to the wolf standing next to Akamaru.

"You a friend of Kiba's? How old are you? Where are you from?" The boy with the purple war paint asked.

The girl with the four pony-tail came up and hit him in the back of the head. "Stupid, if your going to question her then you should at least tell her your name. You idiot."

"Ouch." rubbing his head he said, "What ever."

"Hi I'm Temari you'll have to excuse my idiot of a brother. His name is Kankuro, the red haired ice cube over there is my other brother Gaara, and the lazy ass over there is Shikamaru, my boyfriend." she said.

"So how come we've never seen you before?" Kankuro asked Wolf.

"Well I'm obviously not from here. Kiba and Akamaru found me dying a few miles from here and saved me and Fawn. Lady Tsunade then made it his responsibility to care for us while we are here." Wolf said as she ignored Temari's questioning eyes. "So are we going to spar or not?"

"Your here to spar huh?" Shikamaru asked, "Don't make to much noise. Troublesome." he muttered as he fell back asleep.

"Well if your scared that you'll lose." Wolf said to Shikamaru, here this he sat up and looked at her saying, "I'm not scared of fighting you, you look pretty weak yourself." Temari grimaced knowing that this wouldn't be pretty, because if there was one thing you didn't do, it's call the alpha weak.

Wolf growled low and in the back of her throat. Kiba walked over to Shikamaru and whispered in his ear, "You've gotta fight her now."

"Why should I fight that troublesome woman?" he asked.

"I don't think you realized this but you just questioned an alpha's authority. Her clan is almost the same as mine, only she's the alpha of her clan."

Realizing what he just did Shikamaru sighed and stood up. "Fine, I'll spar with you." he said getting into position.

"Bring it on." Wolf said as Fawn came next to her ready for a fight. (Be prepared for a lame ass fight scene)

Wolf wanting to test her prey's abilities threw a few shuikan, Shikamaru dogged them, throwing two kuni right back. Wolf ducked and dashed towards Shikamaru who charged right back. The next five minutes were filled with flying fists and kicks, finally getting tired of hand-to-hand both jumped apart.

"Hmm not bad pineapple head." Wolf taunted, suddenly out of the corner of Wolf's eye she saw his shadow stretching towards her. Smirking she jumped, "Ha nice try but I've fought shadow benders before and trust me kid your no shadow bender."

"Not so bad yourself flea bag." Shikamaru taunted right back, _'Shadow bender? What's a shadow bender?' _ he thought.

With a growl Wolf said, "Ready Fawn." Fawn nodded getting into position on the other side of Shikamaru. Forming the hand signs "Killer's Sweet Dream no Jutsu" Wolf shouts as her eyes and Fawns completely glow bright yellow trapping Shikamaru in their genjutsu.

The ground around Shikamaru started to pulse and grumble, suddenly a hand shot out then another pulling what was buried out from under the ground. Out of the ground came Hidan, he was laughing and staring at Shikamaru. Then he charged right for him, Shikamaru tried to dodge but something held him in place. There was something wrong with Hidan he had no arms, so he used his teeth and went for Shikamaru's jugular, ripping it out with his teeth. Asuma suddenly appeared in front of Shikamaru and said "I was a fool to think that you could protect the King." and with that Wolf and Fawn dropped the genjutsu. Leaving Shikamaru shaking and gasping for breath.

Nobody knew what had just happened, one moment Shikamaru was standing there waiting to be attached and the next he was on the ground. Wolf smirked and said "How's that for a flea bag."

Breathing hard Shikamaru said "Troublesome woman."

Laughing Wolf walked over to the others "So who's next."

Kankuro, Gaara, and Kiba stared opened mouthed at the woman in front of them, while Temari smirked. She had taken down Shikamaru in only a few minutes and didn't even break a sweat. Suddenly they heard a yip, and a wolf pup stumbled out into the clearing. Everyone turned to look at the pup as another larger wolf came in after chasing the pup.

The pup trotted over to Wolf who picked up the pup and cradled it to her chest saying "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be with the pack."

**"But i wanna be wif you." **the pup said.

"I know sweetie but it's better if you stay with your parents." Wolf told the pup. Turning to the wolf she said, "LeeLee don't let her wonder away from the pack." just then a figure burst out of the trees shouting. Not knowing who it was Kiba and Kankuro attached while the others except for Temari got into a fight stance redding for a fight.


	11. Message!

OK... where to start.

**How about the beginning.**

Sure why not. Ok so first I wanna say that I'm sorry for not posting for a while and to all of those who thought that this was an update. So I've been thinking about this story for a while now and have made some huge changed to characters and such soooooooo. I'm gonna have to rewrite some of the chapters.

**WHAT! WHY?**

Cause I changed a big part in the story, that's why.

**But you take forever to update so it'll be forever till the new version is up!**

Don't worry I'm on spring break and I'll have plenty of time to write! Plus I haven't gotten very far into the plot yet. So that means that I can just change a few things the the chapters already up and edit my mistakes. XD

***pouts* fine but hurry up I wanna know what happens next.**

_VOTE ON MY PROFILE FOR HOW I SHOULD UPDATE!_**  
**


End file.
